undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 78
This is Issue 78 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "The Fall of Rogersville". This issue is Al-centric. 616, The Fall of Rogersville Three cans of oil for a pack of oatmeal. Like that’s even close to fair. I’m telling you, Lillian is not even close to fair. Unfortuneatley she own the only supply store in Rogersville. Since Chad left, Ellis and I have been living in the house, having plenty of room. Eventually we welcomed Timmy Ember. He is a former convict, but a really nice guy. He’s with me right now, shopping for supplies. “Hey, papi.” Timmy says, poking the only employee besides Lillian on the shoulder. His name is Harrison, and he’s a pretty nice guy. “Do you have any fresh meat? I know Glenn was out hunting yesterday.” Harrison itches the back of his head. “Yeah, we do. It’s not like it’s cheap, though.” Timmy pats me on the shoulder, and follows Harrison to check out the meat. I begin to look around in the meantime. Of course I miss Miles and the others, but it’s much safer to just stay here. I’m fine, Ellis is fine, Timmy is fine, everyone is fine. In the last couple of weeks we have only had three deaths, all on supply runs. It’s safe here. “Hey, Al.” I hear Lukka’s voice saying. I turn around, seeing the fat man. “Hey, Lukka. What’s up?” I say, shaking his hand. “Just came from the bar. Gord told me something awkward.” Lukka says, a grin slowly appearing on his face. I smile, tilt my head and say “Let me hear.” “He said that...” Lukka begins but is cut off as a zombified man appears behind him and bites him in the neck. He screams, falling to the floor. “Shit! Timmy!” I yell, taking out my pistol that I always have on me, and shoots the zombie along with the dying Lukka. I then turn around, seeing zombies on the street and inside the store. Lillian is right now getting devoured along with a bunch of the other customers. Timmy and Harrison returns, and as soon as they see what’s going on, they take out their weapons. We then head to the exit. “What do we do, papi?” Timmy asks, pushing a zombie aside. I hate being the one in charge. It forces you to make decisions, and if you make a wrong move, you might just end up killing someone. Right now I only want to save Ellis, though. “We get back to the house and get Ellis.” I say, beginning to run, Timmy and Harrison following. “Then we’ll take it form there.” “You got it.” Timmy says, but we don’t get far before Harrison screams. We both turn around, seeing the young boy getting his arm ripped off by a few zombies. His screams make me want to throw up. That’s what I meant with killing people by making decisions. Now I’ve killed Harrison. That’s just great. I raise my gun, putting Harrison out of his miseries. The zombies continue to devour the poor boy, as Timmy and I escape the scene. We all do stuff we regret. I somehow regret not joining Miles and the rest when they left a few months ago. It’s to late now, though. Now I just have to find Ellis. We eventually get to our house, the door being open. I’m not sure if that’s a good thing. “You know, papi...” Timmy begins as we walk inside the house. “Whatever happens, I’m right here.” “Yeah.” I say, closing the door behind us. “Thanks.” We slowly check every room for Ellis or eventual zombies, our pistols raised at all times. Then we get to the living room, Ellis standing in the middle of it, just gazing at me. At first I think she’s alive, but as I look closer, I see a bite mark on her arm. And I then see how pale her face is, how red her eyes are, how mindless she looks. “Papi...” Timmy says with a sigh. “I’m sorry.” I don’t respond. I raise my pistol, aim it at Ellis and place my finger on the trigger. She begins to walk towards us, and eventually Timmy lowers my arm, knowing that I’m unable to kill her. He then raises his gun and puts her out of her misery. We then leave the house. Deaths *Ellis Wayne *Lillian Wellborn *Lukka Gray *Harrison Wilde Credits *Al Halib *Timmy Ember *Ellis Wayne *Lillian Wellborn *Lukka Gray *Harrison Wilde Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues